


Holiday Surprise

by fangirl_for_life2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Merry Christmas, Some Fluff, some smut, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas time with Sam Winchester's family! A little smut, a little fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Surprise

“Willow, Willow, calm down.” Sam says, trying to hold back his five year old daughter from attacking the presents under the Christmas tree.

“Daddy, you promised I could open one present tonight before Santa comes!” The little girl giggles, trying to wiggle out of her father’s arms.

“Willow, you need to be quiet. I’m trying to get your little brother to fall asleep.” You say, sitting on the large couch in front of the fireplace, a two year old little boy trying to fall asleep in your arms.

The room was decked out for the holidays. The cream colored walls had garland hanging on them, lights strung around them. The large stone fireplace had a large flatscreen TV on it, pictures of your family smiling on the mantle. The large sectional tan couch you sat on facing the fireplace. In the corner was the large tree, lights strung around it. decorations randomly placed all on it, and a bright star at the top. Presents were scattered under the tree. Presents from you and Sam.

“Okay. Sit down and I’ll grab you a present.” Sam says, and Willow sits down in the center of the room. Sam groans slightly, sighing as he bent over and grabbed a large rectangular box. You couldn’t help but look at how cute his ass looked in those red plaid pajama pants.

“Do you wanna grab John a present, too?” You ask, and Sam nods, hand reaching up under his shirt and scratching his lower back. He grabs another box and hands it to you.

“Can I open it?” Willow smiles, and Sam nods, grabbing his phone and starting to take pictures. Willow tore the brightly colored wrapping paper, she then squealed happily.

“What is it, baby?” You ask, smiling.

“It’s an American Girl doll!” Willow smiles, jumping up and down with the box in her hands. John rubs his eyes, whimpering. He was getting fussy.

“Come on, sweetie. Open your present.” You whisper to your son, and you help him tear the paper. There was a box with a stuffed elephant in it. He smiled happily, giggling. You kiss his forehead, your lips meeting his long brown hair.

“Merry Christmas.” Sam smiles happily. “But it’s time for bed. Santa won’t come if you stay up.” He says, picking up his daughter, causing her to giggle.

\---------------------------

“Goodnight, love.” You whisper, kissing your son’s forehead before walking out of the room and shutting the door. You walk downstairs, and find Sam on the couch. “You coming to bed?” You ask softly.

“Oh, yeah.” Sam jumps up, and you find him holding a box. “We still need to open our presents.” He smirks, grabbing your hand and leading you to the bedroom.

“Sam…” You giggle happily, sitting on the bed. He kissed you, lips rough against yours, and you place your hand on his chin to tell him to ease himself. He pulled away, breathing heavily and smiling.

“I couldn’t give you this in front of the kids.” He smirks, and he opens the box, showing you a dildo inside. You blush brightly, and feel a heat pool in your lower regions. “I know that when I go on my business trips, you might get a little lonely...your energy being pent up. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love having you practically tackling me when I come home after a few days, but…” He smirks, blushing himself.

“Do you want to try it out?” You smirk. biting your lip. Sam groaned inwardly, looking at you. He kissed you deeply, hand grabbing your breast. You groaned and pushed him off. “Not so rough there.” You say, causing Sam to become confused. You usually loved it when he was rough. He nodded, and went back to kissing you. His tongue swept across your bottom lip and his tongue slipped into your mouth, causing you to moan. Your legs moved, trying to create friction for your core.

“I want to watch you pleasure yourself.” Sam growls lowly, his pants having a noticeable tenting in them.

“Does Sammy want to watch me pleasure myself? Wanna see what I’ll do to myself while you’re away?” You tease, sitting yourself back on the bed, taking off your shirt and revealing your full breasts. You grope them softly, feeling a small pain, but choosing to ignore it. Sam takes off his pants, hand wrapping around his cock and giving it a few pumps. “Oh, Sammy.” You moan happily, a hand slipping into your pants. You jump when you feel your flannel pants being ripped off.

“I want to watch.” He growls possessively. You smirk.

“Yes, sir.” You whisper seductively. You bring your hand down, a finger teasing your clit. You gasp, moaning happily. You could feel your wetness, and it was making lewd noises.

“Take out the toy.” You hear your husband’s voice, and you reach for the dildo. He groans happily, continuing to pump himself.

“Sammy, I want you to fuck me.” Your voice pleads as the tip of your dildo presses against your entrance. “Oh, please.” You beg, moaning as you slid it in you. It filled you nicely, but nothing compared to Sam. You gasp, tossing your head back, forcing the dildo in and out, faster and faster.

“Baby. You like that?” Sam groans, pumping faster.

“Not as much as your real cock.” You moan, feeling your release coming close. “I want to cum, baby. Please.” You beg, gasping again.

“Go ahead, baby. Cum for me. I want to watch.” Sam growls, his release coming soon.

“S-Sam!” You cry out loudly, cumming around the dildo, continuing your motions to ride out your orgasm. You heard Sam groan, and he came into his hand. He instinctively held his hand out for you near your mouth, and you licked away his cum.

“Good girl.” Sam says, pulling out the dildo and taking a tissue to clean off the dildo. He climbed into bed and kissed you again. “Did you like your present?” He asks, covering you both up with the large blanket.

“I did, very much. But it’s time for yours.” You smile, leaning over him and opening the drawer of the nightstand. “Close your eyes.” You say, and he sighs. You place something in his hand. “Open.” You whisper.

“What is this?” He asks, looking at it. His eyes widened. In his hand was a pregnancy tests, with a plus sign. “P-Pregnant.” Sam stuttered, a smile curling his lips.

**  
“Merry Christmas.” You whisper, and Sam pulls you into a deep and loving kiss.**

**Author's Note:**

> Read, kudos, comment :)


End file.
